marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Cyclops
| Alternate1 = 12 | Alternate2 = 26; Scott Summers (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate3 = Psych; Scott Summers (Earth-110) Fantastic Four Big Town Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate4 = 161 | Alternate5 = 295; Scott Summers (Earth-295) from Factor X Vol 1 2 002.jpg | Alternate6 = Scotius Sumerisle; Scotius Summerisle (Earth-311).jpg | Alternate7 = 538 | Alternate8 = 597; Scott Summers (Earth-597).png | Alternate9 = 617; Scott Summers (Earth-617) 002.jpg | Alternate10 = 689; Scott Summers (Earth-689) from Avengers Annual Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate11 = 691; Scott Summers (Earth-691) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 9 0001.png | Alternate12 = 811 | Alternate13 = 889 | Alternate14 = 900 | Alternate15 = 904; Scott Summers (Earth-904).jpg | Alternate16 = 905 | Alternate17 = 913 | Alternate18 = 928; Scott Summers (Earth-928) X-Men 2099 Vol 1 8.jpg | Alternate19 = 938 | Alternate20 = 952; Scott Summers (Earth-952).jpg | Alternate21 = 956 | Alternate22 = 957; Scott Summers (Earth-957).jpg | Alternate23 = 967; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate24 = 982 | Alternate25 = 987 | Alternate26 = 1006 | Alternate27 = 1011; Scott Summers (Earth-1011).jpg | Alternate28 = 1012; Scott Summers (Earth-1012).jpg | Alternate29 = 1014; Scott Summers (Earth-1014).jpg | Alternate30 = 1015; Scott Summers (Earth-1015).jpg | Alternate31 = 1031 | Alternate32 = 1034 | Alternate33 = 1036 | Alternate34 = 1038 | Alternate35 = 1044 | Alternate36 = 1081 | Alternate37 = 1191 | Alternate38 = 1298 | Alternate39 = 1610; Scott Summers (Earth-1610) from Ultimate X-Men Vol 1 95 001.jpg | Alternate40 = 1611; Scott Summers (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate41 = 1815 | Alternate42 = 2010 | Alternate43 = 2108; Scott Summers (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate44 = 2149 | Alternate45 = 2182 | Alternate46 = 2189 | Alternate47 = 2301; Scott Summers (Earth-2301).jpg | Alternate48 = 2319; Scott Summers (Earth-2319) from New Avengers Vol 3 14 001.jpg | Alternate49 = 2600; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate50 = 2814 | Alternate51 = 2988; Scott Summers (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate52 = 4321; Cyclops (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = 4392; Scott Summers (Earth-4392).jpg | Alternate54 = 4400 | Alternate55 = 5019; Scott Summers (Earth-2530).jpg | Alternate56 = 5113; Cyclops (Earth-5113) 0001.jpg | Alternate57 = 5311; Scott Summers (Earth-5311) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 153 0001.jpg | Alternate58 = 5631; Scott Summers (Earth-5631) X-Men and Power Pack Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate59 = 5692 | Alternate60 = 5700; Scott Summers (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 2 page 12.jpg | Alternate61 = 6078; Scott Summers (Earth-6078).png | Alternate62 = 6141 | Alternate63 = 7475 | Alternate64 = 7642; Scott Summers (Earth-7642).png | Alternate65 = 7711; Scott Summers (Earth-7711) 001.jpg | Alternate66 = 7940; Scott Summers (Earth-7940).jpg | Alternate67 = 8013; Cyclops (Earth-8013).png | Alternate68 = 8020; Scott Summers (Earth-8020).jpg | Alternate69 = 8101 | Alternate70 = 8110 | Alternate71 = 8312; Scott Summers (Earth-8312).jpg | Alternate72 = 8320 | Alternate73 = 8545; Scott Summers (Earth-8545) from Exiles Vol 1 20 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 8649 | Alternate75 = 8910; Scott Summers (Earth-8910).jpg | Alternate76 = 9021; Scott Summers (Earth-9021).jpg | Alternate77 = Cyclops aka Clipclops, Cyclod, Eyeclops; Scott (Earth-9047) 1.jpg | Alternate78 = 9105 | Alternate79 = 9112 | Alternate80 = 9140 | Alternate81 = 9200 | Alternate82 = 9230; Scott Summers (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate83 = 9250 | Alternate84 = 9411; Scott Summers (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 154.jpg | Alternate85 = 9590 | Alternate86 = 9591 | Alternate87 = 9684 | Alternate88 = 9796; Scott Summers (Earth-9796).jpg | Alternate89 = 9811; Scott Summers (Earth-9811) from What If Vol 2 114 0001.jpg | Alternate90 = 9916; Cyclops Earth-9916.jpg | Alternate91 = Mr. S | Alternate92 = 10011; Cyclops (Cancerverse) 0001.jpg | Alternate93 = 10021; Scott Summers (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate94 = 10071 | Alternate95 = 10112; Scott Summers (Earth-10112).jpg | Alternate96 = 10197; Scott Summers (Earth-10197).jpg | Alternate97 = 10298; Scott Summers (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate98 = 10330 | Alternate99 = 10710; Scottt Summers (Earth-10710) from X-Men Blind Science Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate100 = 10724; Scott Summers (Earth-10724) 0001.jpg | Alternate101 = 11045; Scott Summers (Earth-11045) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate102 = 11069 | Alternate103 = 11080; Scott Summers (Earth-TRN028) 0001.jpg | Alternate104 = 11201; Scott Summers (Earth-11201).jpg | Alternate105 = Basilisk; Scott Summers (Earth-11326) from X-Men Legacy Vol 1 246 0001.jpg | Alternate106 = 11418; Scott Summers (Earth-TRN156) 0001.jpg | Alternate107 = 11911; Scott Summers (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 2 12.jpg | Alternate108 = 11947; Scott Summers (Earth-11947).jpg | Alternate109 = 12101; Scott Summers (Earth-12101) 001.jpg | Alternate110 = 12128; Scott Summers (Earth-12128).jpg | Alternate111 = 12224; Scott Summers (Earth-12224).jpg | Alternate112 = 12245; Scott Summers (Earth-TRN192).jpg | Alternate113 = 12467; Cyclops Earth-12467.jpg | Alternate114 = 13017; Max Eisenhardt (Earth-13017) and Scott Summers (Earth-13017).jpg | Alternate115 = 13044; Scott Summers (Earth-13044) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 4 0001.png | Alternate116 = 13133; Scott Summers (Earth-13133) from Uncanny Avengers Vol 1 19.jpg | Alternate117 = 14026; Scott Summers (Earth-14026).jpg | Alternate118 = 14029; Scott Summers (Earth-14029) from Iron Man Fatal Frontier Infinite Comic Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate119 = 14412; Scott Summers (Earth-14412) 001.jpg | Alternate120 = 15104; Scott Summers (Earth-15104).jpg | Alternate121 = 16111; Scott Summers (Earth-16111) from X-Treme X-Men Vol 2 5 0001.jpg | Alternate122 = 18119; Scott Summers (Earth-18119) from Amazing Spider-Man Renew Your Vows Vol 2 7 001.png | Alternate123 = 18451; Scott Summers (Earth-18451).jpg | Alternate124 = 20051; Scott Summers (Earth-20051) Marvel Adventures Spider-Man Vol 1 59.jpg | Alternate125 = 20111; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate126 = 21050 | Alternate127 = 21101; Scott Summers (Earth-21101).jpg | Alternate128 = 21110; Scott Summers (Earth-21110).jpg | Alternate129 = 21119 | Alternate130 = 21422; Scott Summers (Earth-21422).jpg | Alternate131 = 21993; Scott Summers Earth-21993.jpg | Alternate132 = 22142; Scott Summers (Earth-22142).jpg | Alternate133 = 22214; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate134 = 22795; Scott Summers (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate135 = 24201; Scott Summers (Earth-BWXP) from X-Tinction Agenda Vol 1 3 001.png | Alternate136 = Cable; Scott Summers (Earth-26111) from Age of Ultron Vol 1 7 (Cover).jpg | Alternate137 = 28918; Scott Summers (Earth-28918).jpg | Alternate138 = 29007; Cyclops Earth-29007.jpg | Alternate139 = 32000; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate140 = 33900; Scott Summers (Earth-33900) 002.jpg | Alternate141 = 39259; Scott Summers (Earth-39259).jpg | Alternate142 = 40081; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate143 = 41001; Scott Summers (Earth-41001).jpg | Alternate144 = 42221; Scott Summers (Earth-42221).png | Alternate145 = 42777 | Alternate146 = Sheriff Summers; Summers (Earth-TRN229) 01.jpg | Alternate147 = 51518; Scott Summers (Earth-51518) from Age of Apocalypse Vol 2 1 0001.jpg | Alternate148 = 55133; Scott Summers (Earth-55133) from E Is For Extinction Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate149 = 58163; Summers (Earth-58163).JPG | Alternate150 = 61011; Scott Summers (Earth-61011) Spider-Man & Friends Strong Friendships Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Alternate151 = 61112; Scott Summers (Earth-61112).jpg | Alternate152 = 61422; Scott Summers (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate153 = Scott Summers (Prime) (Earth-61610); Scott Summers (Earth-61610) from Old Man Logan Vol 1 5 002.jpg | Alternate154 = Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-61610); Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate155 = Scott Summers (Ultimate) (Earth-61610); Scott Summers (Ultimate) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 0001.jpg | Alternate156 = 63124; Scott Summers (Earth-63124).jpg | Alternate157 = 64894; Scott Summers (Earth-64894).jpg | Alternate158 = 66209; Scott Summers (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate159 = 70105 | Alternate160 = 71016; Scott Summers (Earth-71016).jpg | Alternate161 = 71202; Scott Summers (Earth-71202) from New Avengers Vol 3 24 0001.png | Alternate162 = 77995 | Alternate163 = 80219 | Alternate164 = 80521; No Image Male.jpg | Alternate165 = Summer Scott; SummerScott234.jpg | Alternate166 = Devo; Devo-19 (1).jpg | Alternate167 = Captain America; Ultimate X-Men Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1 Page 3 Scott Summers (Earth-81122) th.jpg | Alternate168 = 81156 | Alternate169 = 81191; Scott Summers (Earth-81191).png | Alternate170 = 81211 | Alternate171 = 81426; Scott Summers (Earth-81426).jpg | Alternate172 = 81727 | Alternate173 = 82823 | Alternate174 = 83482 | Alternate175 = 89112; Scott Summers (Earth-89112).jpg | Alternate176 = 89721; Scott Summers (Earth-89721).jpg | Alternate177 = 89923; Scott Summers (Earth-89923).jpg | Alternate178 = 90110; Scott Summers (Earth-90110).jpg | Alternate179 = 90214 | Alternate180 = 90227 | Alternate181 = 90251; Scott Summers (Earth-90251).jpg | Alternate182 = 90266; Scott Summers (Earth-90266).jpg | Alternate183 = 90631; Scott Summers TRN036.jpg | Alternate184 = 90816 | Alternate185 = 91126; Scott Summers (Earth-91126) Marvel Zombies Return Vol 1 5.jpg | Alternate186 = 91240; Scott Summers (Earth-91240) from Inferno Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate187 = 92100 | Alternate188 = 92800; Scott Summers (Earth-92800).jpg | Alternate189 = 93074; Scott Summers (Earth-93074) from What If? X-Men Age of Apocalypse Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate190 = 94040 | Alternate191 = 94041; Scott Summers (Earth-94041).jpg | Alternate192 = 94042; Scott Summers (Earth-94042).jpg | Alternate193 = 94831 | Alternate194 = 94964; Scott Summers (Earth-94964).jpg | Alternate195 = 95019 | Alternate196 = 95120 | Alternate197 = 95126; Scott Summers (Earth-95126).jpg | Alternate198 = 95169; Scott Summers (Earth-95169).jpg | Alternate199 = 95371; Scott Summers (Earth-95371).jpg | Alternate200 = 96190; Scott Summers (Earth-96190).jpg | Alternate201 = 97161; Scott Summers (Earth-97161) from Tails of the Pet Avengers Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate202 = 97193; Scott Summers (Earth-97193).jpg | Alternate203 = 97751; Scott Summers (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate204 = 97799; Scott Summers (Earth-97799) from What If? Vol 2 -1 0001.jpg | Alternate205 = 98091; Scott Summers (Earth-98091).jpg | Alternate206 = 98105; Scott Summers (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate207 = 98121; Scott Summers (Earth-98121).jpg | Alternate208 = 98193; Scott Summers (Earth-98193) 002.jpg | Alternate209 = 98570 | Alternate210 = 99062; Scott Summers (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate211 = 105709; Scott Summers (Earth-105709).jpg | Alternate212 = 200506 | Alternate213 = 200524 | Alternate214 = 262626; Scott Summers (Earth-20111).jpg | Alternate215 = 523004 | Alternate216 = 600123 | Alternate217 = 807128; Scott Summers (Earth-90210).jpg | Alternate218 = 808122; Scott Summers (Earth-808122).jpg | Alternate219 = 820231; Scott Summers (Earth-820231).jpg | Alternate220 = ‎Scott Summers (Earth-TRN020); ScottSummersHomeCar-t.jpg | Alternate221 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN166) | Alternate222 = Corporal Scott Summers; Scott Summers (Earth-TRN231) 01.jpg | Alternate223 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN237); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN237).jpg | Alternate224 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN240); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN240) All-New X-Men Vol 1 18.jpg | Alternate225 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN246); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate226 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN257); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate227 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN294); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN294).jpg | Alternate228 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN337); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN337).jpg | Alternate229 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN350); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN350) 0001.jpg | Alternate230 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN361); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN361) from A + X Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate231 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN421); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN421) from 100th Anniversary Special - X-Men Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate232 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN425); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN425) Marvel Adventures Fantastic Four Vol 1 47.jpg | Alternate233 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN440); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN440) Marvel Adventures Super Heroes Vol 2 10.jpg | Alternate234 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN533); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 27 001.png | Alternate235 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN573); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN573) in Mega Morphs Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate236 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN589); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN589) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 10 001.jpg | Alternate237 = Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-TRN589); Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-TRN589) from Spider-Man 2099 Vol 2 10 001.jpg | Alternate238 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN648); No Image Male.jpg | Alternate239 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN667); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN667) from Marvel 2-In-One Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Movies1 = 10005; Cyclops (Earth-10005) 03.jpg | Movies2 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN414); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN414) from X-Men Apocalypse 002.jpg | Movies4 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN608); | Television1 = 8096; Scott Summers (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 8107 | Television3 = 11052; No Image Male.jpg | Television4 = 12041; Scott_Summers_(Earth-12041)_Ultimate_Spider-Man_(Animated_Series)_Season_1_16.png | Television5 = 14042; Scott Summers (Earth-14042) from Marvel Disk Wars The Avengers Season 1 1 001.png | Television6 = 80920; Scott Summers (Earth-80920) 001.png | Television7 = 91119; char 7293.jpg | Television8 = 92131; Scott Summers (Earth-92131) 011.png | Television9 = 101001; Scott Summers (Earth-101001) 001.jpg | Television10 = 121193 | Television11 = 534834; Scott Summers (Earth-534843) 02.png | Television12 = 600026; Scott Summers (Earth-645978).jpg | Television13 = 652975; Scott Summers (Earth-8919).jpg | Television14 = Handsome Prince | Television15 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN391); No Image Male.jpg | Television16 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN416); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN416) from Marvel Super Heroes What The Season 1 1.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Scott Summers (Earth-6109) 003.jpg | Video Games2 = 7964 | Video Games3 = 12131; Scott Summers (Earth-12131) 001.png | Video Games4 = 13122; Scott Summers (Earth-13122).jpg | Video Games5 = 30847; Scott Summers (Earth-96169).jpg | Video Games6 = 60241; Scott Summers (Earth-60241) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance.jpg | Video Games7 = 90613; Scott Summers (Earth-90613) from X-Men II The Fall of the Mutants 0001.jpg | Video Games8 = 205117 | Video Games9 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN012); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games10 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN064); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN064) 0001.jpg | Video Games11 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN169); Scott Summers 01 (Earth-TRN169).jpg | Video Games12 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN258); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN258) 001.png | Video Games13 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN517); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games14 = Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-TRN517); Scott Summers (Past) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games15 = Scott Summers (Earth-TRN579); Scott Summers (Earth-TRN579) from Spider-Man Edge of Time 001.jpg | Teams1 = Ghosts of Cyclops; Ghosts of Cyclops (Earth-616) from All-New X-Men Vol 2 1 001.jpg | Others1 = A-Chiltarian Robot; Cyclops (A-Chiltarian Robot) (Earth-616) from Tales to Astonish Vol 1 46.jpg | Others2 = Clone; Scott Summers (Clone) (Earth-616) from Extraordinary X-Men Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Others3 = "Cyclops" (Lobe's Team); Cyclops (Lobe) (Earth-616) 002.png | Others4 = Donald Pierce; Young X-Men Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg | Others5 = Doppelganger; Cyclops (Doppelganger) (Earth-616) from Fantastic Four Vol 1 368 001.jpg | Others6 = Mysterio's Robot; Cyclops (Mysterio's X-Men) 001.jpg | Others7 = Nazi | Others8 = North Korean Mutate; Cyclops (North Korean Mutate) (Earth-616) 0001.png | Others9 = Psyclops; Psyclops (Earth-1042).jpg | Others10 = Psyklop | Others11 = X-Sentinel; Scott Summers (X-Sentinel) (Earth-616) from X-Men Vol 1 100.jpg | Others12 = Scotty Summers | Others13 = Skrull Subversive; Scott Summers (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Others14 = Poppupian; Scott Summers (Poppupian) (Earth-95397).jpg | Others15 = Kyklops; Kyklops (Cyborg) (Earth-199999) from The Incredible Hulk (2008 video game) 0001.jpg | Others16 = Cyverine; James Howlett (Cyverine) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.png | Others17 = Polyphemus and other Cyclopes; Polyphemus (Earth-616) from Marvel Illustrated The Odyssey Vol 1 3 001.png | Related1 = Cyclops' Car; Cyclops' Visor.jpg | Related2 = Cyclops' Motorcycle; Cyclops' Motorcycle - Edited Image.jpg | Related3 = Cyclops Visor; All-New X-Men Annual Vol 2 1 Chan Variant Textless.jpg | Related4 = Redeye; Redeye (Eurth).jpg | Related5 = One-Eyed Jack; One-Eyed Jack (Earth-928) from X-Men 2099 Vol 1 8 0001.jpg | Related6 = Bug-Eye; eye.jpeg | Related7 = Apollo; Apollo.jpeg | Related8 = Trunklops; Earth-12927 Trunklops 01.png | Related9 = Cike; Scott Summers (Mojoverse).jpg }} pt-br:Ciclope